Metroid : Mision Tierra
by Mr. Gretsch
Summary: Samus llega a un planta que para ella en ese entonces era desconocida ,sobrevivira?
1. Chapter 1

Era una misión sencilla, entrar, eliminar los infectados con el parásito "X", Samus nunca pensó que fuera a necesitar ayuda. Todo había marchado bien hasta el momento de entrar al laboratorio. Había metroids por todas partes, acompañados de no una, si no tres SA-X peleando con los metroids, fue cuando la fría voz sonó.

--El laboratorio será desprendido en 5… 4…3…2…1

El laboratorio comenzó a caer, atraído por la gravedad de un planeta cercano a la estación espacial. Samus no supo que pasó después, solo despertó rodeada de restos de la nave y metroids muertos por todos lados. Los SA-X habían desaparecido, seguramente habían salido de la nave, era posible que sus parásitos X se multiplicaran y salieran a esparcirse por todos lados. Samus tardó unos momentos antes de salir a realizar el reconocimiento del área. Era una ciudad normal, o lo sería si no hubiera estado vacía, era probable que hubiese pasado varios minutos u horas inconsciente, por lo que los parásitos posiblemente habían comenzado a tomar huéspedes.

--Y no tardarán en venir por mi… me buscarán…

No necesitaba nada, llevaba lo que necesitaba en su traje, solo saldría de los restos de la nave y buscaría ayuda, era completamente imposible acabar con todos los X ella sola, había todo un planeta infectado. Caminó por horas sin encontrar ningún obstáculo, humano o radio, todo estaba muerto en ese lugar, no parecía haber nada peligroso, pero tampoco había algo útil.

--Esto no va bien… me recuerda a Zebes cuando enfrenté mi misión cero.

-- ¡Ayuda!

Había sido el grito de un humano… o de alguna forma inteligente de vida que probablemente luchaba contra algún infectado. Samus corrió hacia el edificio del que provenía el sonido. Entró a toda prisa en la habitación, era un almacén de armas poco evolucionadas, dobló después de un estante y vio a un chico en el suelo, disparando con

un arma bastante extraña, el SA-X recibía los disparos, pero como era de esperarse, no le sucedía nada. Las balas rebotaban de la armadura del X, Samus no tardó en reaccionar y disparó hacia el techo, derrumbándolo sobre el SA-X.

--Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Corre, salgamos de aquí…

--Bien… muchas gracias…

--Si, deja eso para después, solo salgamos del edificio.

El chico no tenía más de 16 años, no parecía tener experiencia en combate y sin embargo, llevaba un arma primitiva clasificada como "Magnum, Desert Eagle, 50 mm., cargadores rápidos de 10 balas, resortes para disparo rápido", el chico tenía cabello largo y oscuro hasta la espalda, llevaba una insignia en la chamarra de cuero negra y sus oscuros ojos reflejaban un único sentimiento, soledad.

Salieron del edificio y corrieron por unos minutos hasta llegar a un edificio policiaco.

-- ¡Deténgase! No abra esa puerta… todos los que estábamos ahí dentro tuvimos que salir porque había muchos de esos seres…

-- ¿Esos seres?

--Con figura humana hechos de una masa azul…

--Ya veo… los X asimilaron a varios… necesitamos ir al edificio de la federación galáctica de este planeta…

-- ¿Federación Galáctica?

-- ¿Acaso no la conocen?, tienen una estación arriba de ustedes…

-- ¿La estación Rusa?

-- ¡Rusia!... ésta es la tierra… el planeta del que… del que… él viene… llévame a ese lugar…

--Está difícil… queda del otro lado del pacífico… está casi imposible de cruzar, necesitamos un avión o un transporte aéreo…

-- ¿Un avión?... ¿aún se usa?

--No sabe pilotear uno… ¿o sí?

--No….

--Y yo solo sé conducir el helicóptero… solo podríamos llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad en él…

--En el aeropuerto debe haber sobrevivientes… uno de ellos debe ser piloto… ¿no crees?

--Bien, vamos… subamos por las escaleras de emergencias… estarán despejadas…. La llevaré.

El chico tomó a Samus de la mano y comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo rápidamente.

--Eh… disculpe… pero… ¿qué es usted?... es decir… ¿de qué especie es?

Samus se retiró el casco, dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su cabello dorado.

--Humana… esa cosa que enfrentaste… es una copia mía…

--Ya veo… Mi nombre es Matt… Matt Logan…

--Samus Aran, mucho gusto…

Ambos estrecharon manos y se dirigieron a las escaleras


	2. Chapter 2

Subieron las escaleras sin ningún problema hasta el helipuerto en el techo. No parecía haber peligro alguno, todo parecía estar en orden. El helicóptero parecía estar en buenas condiciones, seguramente tenía combustible. Subieron y Matt tomó el mando del helicóptero.

-- ¿Sabes pilotear esta cosa?

--Si, fue parte del entrenamiento preliminar…

--Te entrenaron para todo…

--Bueno… para lo que conocíamos…. Supongo que usted recibió un entrenamiento más enfocado en la nueva tecnología…

--Deja eso de usted, ¿quieres?, pero si… no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los vehículos de combustión por carbono.

--Jaja… resulta que yo estudié por mucho tiempo estos "primitivos" vehículos… podré llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto… tal vez… pueda… pilotear una avioneta o algo pequeño… pero…

--Pero si hay sobrevivientes… quieres salvarlos…

--Si…

El helicóptero cooperó perfectamente, era fácil de manejar y rápido, tenía el combustible suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto. El viaje no fue tan turbulento como Matt creía. El aeropuerto parecía vacío a simple vista, sin embargo, al entrar en el edificio, Matt y Samus pudieron distinguir varios rostros aterrados, había muchos sobrevivientes ahí, posiblemente todos los que quedaban en la ciudad.

--Atención, mi nombre es Samus Aran, soy de la Federación Galáctica, vengo a ayudarles… necesito llegar a Rusia… ¿hay algún piloto de… "avión"… aquí?

Nadie en el público pareció querer responder, fue entonces que Matt decidió hablar.

--Por favor, necesitamos un piloto, si llegamos a Rusia puede que nos salvemos… los que quieran venir con nosotros son bienvenidos a unirse.

Una persona se levantó y alzó su mano.

--Soy piloto… pero sin copiloto no puedo volar.

--No hay problema, si no hay nadie que ayude, yo seré copiloto.--El chico tenía pocos conocimientos de aviones, pero no sería difícil ayudar al piloto.

--No es necesario… soy piloto y puedo ayudar.-- Otro sujeto se había levantado, sin duda alguna, algo en Matt hacía que las personas cooperan casi de inmediato.

Varios se levantaron, la mayoría solo eran civiles que querían salir de la ciudad.

--Bien hecho Matt… ahora... Hay que buscar un avión grande y con combustible suficiente…

--Bajemos a la pista de aterrizaje, ahí habrá aviones… tal vez necesitemos un técnico…

--Muy bien… ¿hay algún técnico entre los presentes? Necesitamos cargar un avión…

El sujeto estaba en el conjunto que se iba a Rusia con ellos.

--Yo lo haré… solo necesito saber que avión y que lo traigan a la oruga…

--Piloto, ¿nos ayuda con eso?

-- ¡Claro!

Samus solo veía impresionada el trabajo del chico, en menos de una hora todo estaba listo y las pocas personas que habían aceptado ir con ellos ya habían abordado. Samus se había sentado junto a Matt en los asientos más cercanos a la cabina, esperando el despegue.

--No trabajas mucho con civiles, ¿verdad?

--No…

Samus vio sorprendida la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

--Yo trabajo mucho con ellos… no es muy agradable, excepto cuando reconocen mi trabajo, entonces… se siente muy bien… saber que alguien te necesita…

Los ojos de Matt seguían reflejando tristeza y soledad a pesar de su gran sonrisa.

-- Y… ¿Con qué tipo de personas trabajas tú?

-- ¿Personas?, últimamente trabajo con puras máquinas y "monstruos"… esta es mi primer misión con humanos en muchos años.

--Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez… creí que eras muy seria… como una máquina… pero ahora que te veo bien… creo que parecías una máquina porque pasas mucho tiempo con ella… te faltaba convivir un tiempo con otras personas. Ahora creo que eres muy linda, jaja.

Samus se sonrojó un momento y luego volvió a ver los ojos del chico.

--Tus ojos… tus ojos parecen reflejar… tristeza… y soledad…

-- ¿Tristeza?, no sé porqué… pero soledad… desde que tengo memoria me he sentido muy solo, desde el orfanato hasta que salí sabía que estaba rodeado de gente, pero me sentía muy solo, como si nadie me entendiera…

-- ¿Orfanato?

--Si… mis padres eran soldados… murieron en un accidente de avión… o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

--Oh… mis padres también murieron cuando era chica… pero fui criada por otras formas de vida…

--Debes de haberte sentido más solitaria que yo…

--No… de hecho… me sentía muy a gusto… me querían mucho, me cuidaban y me entrenaban para ser lo que soy.

--Ya veo… que bien… a mi me faltaba mucho cariño…

Samus no podía explicar por qué, pero sentía ganas de abrazar al chico, sin embargo se detuvo cuando éste se levantó y entró a la cabina.

-- ¿Falta mucho?

--No, como volamos al oeste no tardaremos mucho, solo unas horas más.

-- ¿Aún tenemos combustible?

--Más que suficiente.

--Perfecto, volveré en unas horas.

El chico regresó y se sentó junto a Samus de nuevo y se recostó.

--Varios están dormidos… supongo que les hacía falta… ¿tú no quieres dormir?

-- ¿Ah?, ¡Oh! No, yo…

--Ah ya veo, me cambiaré para no incomodarte.

Matt se había empezado a levantar cuando Samus involuntariamente sujetó su mano para evitar que se fuera.

-- ¡NO!, no es eso… es solo que… no tengo sueño.

-- ¿No tiene sueño? Pero se nota que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo.

-- ¿Se… nota?

--Si… digo, pareces de esas personas que no suelen tener más de dos horas de sueño a la semana… tal vez deberías dormir.

--Oh… pues… sí, creo que dormiré un poco…

--Bien, duerme un rato, yo supervisaré el vuelo.

Matt se levantó y dejó la sección de primera clase para inspeccionar el avión entero y buscar la comida de avión para alimentar a los sobrevivientes cuando despertaran.


End file.
